


Don't need another heartless misery

by shaggingtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, glad it isn't something you have to do, i should probably not tag, i still suck so bad at tagging, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't going to be easy, it was far from it actually. What they were about to do was huge and he couldn't believe that they were actually doing it after so many years of hiding it. It could change absolutely everything – their lives, their future, their careers. Heck, they could even ruin the last one for both themselves and their best mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't need another heartless misery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Louise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/louiseactually/profile) for betaing!   
> I got a prompt for this, but I lost the screenshot of it. I was basically supposed to write something based on the song Taken by One Direction. The title is from the same song.

This wasn't going to be easy, it was far from it actually. What they were about to do was huge and he couldn't believe that they were actually doing it after so many years of hiding it. It could change absolutely everything – their lives, their future, their careers. Heck, they could even ruin the last one for both themselves and their best mates.

 

It would be a huge risk, they knew that. But it would be a risk worth taking in the end. They've talked it through just between themselves, between all of the boys and with their management. 

 

Hiding it had been hard; the only people who know about it were their band mates and their management. There were times where they just wanted to tell their family, but they'd talk about that and they didn't want to tell them unless they were absolutely sure it would work out. And they were and it was time to tell everybody. 

 

A very nervous Louis stood backstage at the live show they were about to go on. The screams and shouts from the hundreds of teenage girls in the audience could be heard from a long distance. He was nervous, his whole body was shaking and he was pretty sure the way he was breathing was not normal at all. He had a light feeling of regret going through his whole body even though he knew they needed to do this. It was something really important for them both, but it meant a bit more to Harry then it did for him. He would do anything for Harry though and he really wanted this as well.

 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cold wall that he stood next to, the cold surface helped him calm down a little bit. This was the right thing to do, he knew it. He couldn't help being nervous.

 

His heart almost jumped out of his body when he felt a hand sneak it's way under his jacket and shirt to rub at his lower back, but it only took a couple of seconds before he relaxed and leaned into the body behind him. The presences if his boyfriend always made him relax like that and made all of his fears disappear. 

 

"You okay, Lou?"

 

Harry's soft voice always made him go all happy and gooey inside and he felt bad for even for a second thinking that this wasn't that important to him as it was to Harry because it was. Harry was his everything and he didn't want to change it out for anything. Hiding it any longer could potentially ruin that.

 

“Just a bit nervous, but I'm fine. It's scary to think that in about a half an hour we can go out of here holding hands and not be worried about rumours. We'll be free to do whatever we please and I can finally take you out on that real public date that I've promised you lots of times. We don't have to lie anymore.” 

 

Harry pulled him closer to his chest so that he could nuzzle his cheek into his hair and hum softly into his ear, just like he'd always do when Louis got a bit worried over things. It helped Louis feel calm and safe.

 

“It'll be great. We've got nothing to worry about. The boys and management are okay with it. And we know that a huge portion of our fans are okay with it as well, they even suspect that we're together anyway. The other ones will come around eventually or just stop being our fans, but they we're not our real fans in the first place so we'll manage without them.”

 

Louis turned around so that he could hold Harry around the waist and hug into him better, just feeling Harry's heartbeat against his chest. Harry was right; it was going to be great. Nobody would let them do it if they didn't think it would work out and management would be the first to tell them so. They had been strangely supportive though. 

 

“Have I told you that you're amazing?”

 

He leaned up on his tiptoes to be able to kiss Harry's check and he silently wished that he was taller so he didn't have to do that, but then he would scratch that wish because Harry gave the best cuddles and he always felt safe and loved in his arms. It wouldn't have worked that well if he was taller in his opinion.

 

Besides Harry always told him how adorable he was when he had to stand up on his toes to reach for things and he always liked when Harry told him he was adorable.

 

The kiss on the cheek had transferred into a warm and loving hug and they were both just standing there holding onto each other as tight as possible and not thinking about what could happen until they got interrupted by a guy from the crew. 

 

“You're on in one minute boys.”

 

All the nerves Harry had washed away instantly came back like a wave making him feel nauseous as well. Harry's nerves were also clearly visible this time even though he tried so hard to conceal it from Louis. But Louis could always tell. 

 

The rest of the boys came over to them to drag them into tight hugs and whispering lots of encouraging words. It helped to be reminded of how much they supported them.

 

As their name was called out to come on stage he gripped Harry's hand as much as he could before they went on. They had gone out on stage holding hands a million times before, but not quite like that. They weren't going to confess to being in a relationship before. As far as the audience and viewers knew nothing out of the ordinary was about to happen.

 

They all smiled, waved and greeted the audience first and then walked over to the host who gave them all a huge hug before she let them sit down. Niall was in the closet end of the couch, followed by Liam, Zayn and then Harry with Louis on his lap. Again, just a normal thing that wouldn't taken as out of the ordinary behaviour for them.

 

The interview started with the usual questions, nothing that they hadn't heard before. All of them had been answered so much that they had them all on autopilot; it was so easy and simple. But even though they probably knew everything already the audience laughed and clapped and cheered just as much as the question before. It always baffled Louis because in his opinion their answers were only interesting a few couple of times until they became boring, old and annoying, but apparently that was not how it worked amongst their fans. 

 

The question they had been waiting for came up about half way through the interview and they all kid of straightened their back and got a lot more serious. It wasn't a time to make jokes anymore. 

 

“And how's the love life going? There have been a few pictures and articles here and there about all of you, but the most recent one has been about you Harry. Do you have something going on with Taylor Swift?” 

 

If it wasn't for such a serious moment Louis would've laughed. He had read the countless of articles and seen the pictures about Taylor and Harry and it was so much further from the truth as it could possibly get. She had called up Harry just to hang out when they were over in the states and Harry, who rarely said no to hang out with people had said yes, but as it turned out he had found her so awkward and boring that he couldn't even make himself look comfortable around her. When she had called up another day he had brought Tom, Lou and Lux with him just so he wouldn't feel so awkward.

 

Louis thinks that she had hoped for a real date and a potential boyfriend out of all of it, but they all knew that would never happen.

 

“Yeah, about that –”

 

They had talked about it before they left for the studio that same morning that Harry was the one to speak up about it and tell them because everybody knew that Harry was horrible at lying and doing pranks and they would most likely believe in him if he told them. Louis had accidentally outed them before but no one really picked up on it and they all thought he was just joking around.

 

Louis was incurring raging him though; his position on Harry's lap had a perfect angle for him to be able to stroke the nape of Harry's neck without it looking overly suspicious. 

 

“Niall is still single. Zayn and Liam both have girlfriends and Harry and I are _not_ single.” 

 

You could tell by the gasps and screams that could be heard throughout the audience that that was clearly not the answer they had been waiting for.

 

“Oh, so what we've been reading lately is true then? Are you and Taylor officially a couple, Harry?”

 

Louis could hear the snickers the other boys were trying so hard to hold in and it took him everything he could not to let some out himself. 

 

“Actually –“

 

The interviewer didn't let Harry finished and just assumed that Harry was dating Taylor. She moved her focus over on Louis instead.

 

“What about you Louis? You've been hanging around with Eleanor a lot lately I've heard. Are you two back together?”

 

He had actually been hanging out with Eleanor a lot lately, but not to get back together with her as if they ever were truly together in the first place. They had become good friends over the years and even though they hadn't hung out as much after they “broke up”, Louis still cared about her and hung out with her when he could. The day they were seen by the paparazzi was Eleanor's birthday and he had taken her out to dinner just as friends. 

 

“I'm dating –“

 

It was like she didn't even want to know the answers to the questions she asked them because she didn't let Louis finish either and everything just became a rush to get it done, even though there was a good ten minutes left of the interview.

 

“Oh I'm sorry; it looks like our time is almost up. You've heard it here first – there's only one single member of one direction left. That's some useful information for you girls out there. Thank you to One Direction for joining –“ 

 

Louis could actually feel the second Harry got irritated, his whole body tensed up under him and he tried so hard not to just scream it out.

 

“No wait, there's still some time left and we've got a huge announcement to make.”

 

The interviewer stopped mid-sentence and looked at all of them. You could see the annoyed look on her face and she obviously wanted the interview to end as fast as possible so that they couldn't ruin whatever scoop she got even if it was true or not. 

 

“Oh, okay, go on then.”

 

She didn't even try to seem interested and this time it was Louis who became irritated and just wanted to punch her in the face for being so disrespectful, but instead he looked back at Harry, gave him a reassuring squeeze in the back of the neck and nodded. It was time.

 

“I'm not actually dating Taylor Swift and Louis isn't back together with Eleanor.”

 

The interviewer perked up and suddenly seemed interested again. Louis took a mental note to tell management not to book them on her show again because she didn't seem to care about anything as long as she didn't benefit from it and she knew that if she was the first to get something confirmed more people would watch her show. He didn't like that.

 

“So you both got new girlfriends then? Who are they? Is it someone famous?”

 

She was almost jumping in the chair opposite them and this time the other three boys didn't bother to hide their laughs and instead burst out in full out laughter beside them. They had obviously seen how crazy the interviewer was. Louis would've laughed as well if he wasn't seconds from coming out as gay.

 

“No, no new girlfriends. I'm dating Louis and Louis is dating me.”

 

Both Louis and Harry held their breath as soon as it was out. The whole place was awkwardly silent for a few seconds before the whole crowd just burst out on screams. It was all mingled together but Louis liked to imagine that some of them were cheering and that the cries were because they were happy for them. The interviewer looked more in shock than anything else. 

 

“So you're both gay?”

 

She didn't sound judgemental, only a little shocked that two members of the biggest boy band in the world just said that they were dating each other and not girls. Louis would've been shocked too if he was lead to believe that they were nothing but straight for three years.

 

“Well I don't really want to label myself; I've always been one that thought that if it happens, it happens. So if I like a girl, I'll like a girl and if I like a boy, I like a boy. It doesn't matter. Louis on the other hand is gay and I'm surprised that nobody picked up on that before. “ 

 

The awkward tension that had been around them after they came out just disappeared and people around them started laughing. Louis tried to be offended, but it wasn't easy when Harry was looking up at him with the most innocent look as to say that he didn't mean it like that. He couldn't help but smile back at him and lean down to kiss him.

 

It was their first public kiss and both of the boys were aware of all the people watching, but it didn't matter. They could do that as much as they wanted now.

 

“Aw, you're absolutely adorable together. When did you two get together?”

 

She was looking at them with a fond expression now, almost like she didn't quite believe them first but just realized that they were speaking the truth.

 

“It's been three years about a month from now.”

 

People in the audience went insane and some of them actually stood up to clap for them and congratulated them. It felt great to know that they were accepted by their and when they finally could go back stage Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him into a kiss. It felt great to be able to do that without worrying. When Harry pulled off and leaned his forehead against his, he could see that he was equally as happy about everything as he was. 

 

“I'm really proud of you. I know you were nervous, but we did it and it went really great and people are happy for us. They support us.”

 

He couldn't help the tear that slipped out of his eye when he thought about everything that happened. He could go outside while holding Harry's hand, he could take him out on countless of romantic dates in public, he could tell the world how much he loved Harry and how amazing he is without being afraid of what people would think. They were free.

 

“We're a real and almost normal couple now. We can do couple-y things.”

 

His hands moved from Louis' back and down towards his ass, squeezing just a little bit.

 

“So groping my ass –“

 

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Zayn came over to hug both of them.

 

“I'm so proud of you guys and I'm happy for you, but wait with the groping until your home and get moving. We want to go home.”

 

It took a few extra seconds before they let go of each other, but when they did Harry followed Zayn and the other boys out and Louis walked a little behind them to check his phone. He was expecting a text from his mum anytime as he was certain that she'd seen the show and wanted to know why they hadn't told them. 

 

He did have a text, but it wasn't from his mum or Harry's mum or anyone he knew really. He frowned as he looked over the unknown number and wondered who had gotten a hold of his number.

 

**From unknown:**

_Harry deserve so much better than you._

 

He figured that a fan with a huge crush on Harry had somehow managed to get his number so he quickly just brushed the message off. It didn't mean anything, Harry loved him after all. He would just change his number as soon as he could.

 

\---

 

Changing his number didn't help though, not at all. He had gotten tons of text every day for a week after they came out.

 

**From unknown:**

_Did you really think that changing your number would make this stop? Ha, not gonna happen. I have my ways on getting it and I'll know when you change it. You're not getting rid of me that easy and telling someone won't help you at all._

 

**From unknown:**

_I don't know what Harry sees in you. He must be feeling sorry for you._

 

**From unknown:**

_You're so disgusting. You're making me sick just by looking at you._

 

**From unknown:**

_We all know that Harry likes pussy way more than cock. I doesn't matter what he told you or the world. He lied._

 

**From unknown:**

_He doesn't love you at all._

 

**From unknown:**

_I hope that Harry break up with you sooner or later. He knows how ugly you are, I don't know what he's waiting for. You don't have what he likes._

 

**From unknown:**

_Let's be honest here, you won't miss him when he leaves you. You'll just miss getting fucked in the ass. Don't worry though; there are plenty of men out there who's willing to pay to fuck you. You won't miss it for that long._

 

He had changed his number a total of eleven times in only seven days and he still kept getting texts. Everybody kept asking him why he kept changing it and he kept telling them that fans had gotten a hold of his number every time and they kept calling in odd hours. He didn't dare tell them why he really did it. 

 

It had gotten to a point where he felt scared that everything they told him could be true. What if Harry didn't love him? What if Harry did miss dating girls? What if Harry was just waiting for the right time to break up with him?

 

He went around all day being jumpy and paranoid. Everywhere he went he felt haunted and watched, like the person who was texting him was following him around and watching his every move. Every time someone touched him, even if it was just Harry, his heart skipped a few beats. 

 

Harry and the boys began to worry and had asked him countless of times if there was something wrong, but he just brushed it off and told them it was nothing, that he thought that he might be getting sick. He told them not to worry about it. If they didn't believe him then they didn't say anything.

 

\---

 

**From unknown:**

_I'm surprised that Harry's still with you. But oh well, it won't last for long anyway. Just wait and see._

 

It had been hard for him to hide all the texts from Harry and the other boys but he had managed it. He made sure that his phone was always on silent and that he kept it with him all the time. He even hid it at night so that Harry wouldn't wake up and look at it to check the time or something like that. When the boys asked to borrow it he just came up with an excuse for them not to.

 

Just about a month after they came out he and Harry decided to just go for a walk. It was their last day of break and the weather had started to get pretty nice outside. It was still pretty early in the day so most of their fans were either at school or work and they managed to get to the nearest part without getting stopped. There were a few people at the part who came over to say hi, but other than that they weren't bothered at all. It was peaceful. 

 

Louis had his head on Harry's lap just relaxing and enjoying the warming sun, while Harry was leaning against a tree and doing the same while stroking Louis' hair. For a second Louis actually believed that the text he had gotten was just to mess with his head, that they weren't true. It didn't last for long though. 

 

“Harry? Harry Styles? Oh my god, I haven't seen you in ages!”

 

When he opened his eyes there was a rather small, skinny girl standing there. Her blonde hair was shining brightly and her blue eyes were sparkling. She had a huge smile on her face. It didn't take long before Louis was pushed out of Harry's lap and Harry was on his feet hugging the girl.

 

“Emily? It's been so long! How are you?”

 

Louis got to his feet as well and felt a little out of place. He just stood there awkwardly while watching his boyfriend tightly hugging another girl. Maybe the text were true after all, he felt stupid for believing otherwise.

 

“I'm good actually. Just finished college a few weeks ago and working full time at the bakery right now. Have to earn some money for Uni. It's my week of now though, so I thought I'd check out London. Haven't been here since that time we were here together. Not all of us can become a famous boy band member and travel all they want.” 

 

Her giggle actually hurt Louis' ears and she the way Harry playfully hit her made his heart clench. Maybe this would be the girl Harry would leave him for. When she stopped obviously flirting with Harry her eyes moved over to Louis. Her smirk left an uneasy feeling in Louis' stomach.

 

“Oh, how rude am I. I'm Emily, Harry's ex-girlfriend.”

 

The way she smiled to him was so fake that Louis actually felt sick looking at it. Clearly she didn't care a bit about being rude and she had no shame in introducing herself as Harry's ex-girlfriend like she didn't know Harry was dating him. He seemed familiar to him kind off, he just couldn't place her.

 

“It's nice to meet you. I'm Louis, Harry's boyfriend.”

 

He wasn't giving up that easy though; he knew how to play fake just as much as she did. 

 

“I heard about that, didn't know you were into guys, Harry.” 

 

Louis couldn't help the little jump he made when he felt a hand sneak into his to hold, but he quickly calmed down and looked up at Harry who was already looking at him. 

 

“It's not something I go around and tell, but not something I hide on purpose either. I had a crush on this guy back in school and on a guy I that used to visit the bakery a lot when I worked there. But now it's Louis and I'm really happy with him.”

 

Louis stomach became all fluttery and a smile crept up on his face without him straining himself to smile. He squeezed Harry's hand just to let him know that he felt the same way.

 

“Aw, you guys are so cute! Do you two maybe want to grab a coffee with me? We've got tons to catch up on Harry.”

 

Harry looked down at his wrist watch that hung loosely around his wrist and sighed.

 

“It would've been lovely, but we can't. We promised Liam that we'd be home for lunch. You can come with us if you want. I would love for you to meet the other boys.”

 

Her smile was still fake and it started to freak Louis out a little bit. It seemed that she had some sort of a plan.

 

“Why not? I'd love to.”

 

\---

 

Louis wished Harry had never invited Emily over to their house because several hours later she was still there and she had squeezed herself between Harry and him. She was so obviously flirting with Harry and it made Louis sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure if Harry was just completely clueless to the way he was flirting back or if he didn't care at all that Louis was sitting there watching.

 

All the text Louis had gotten over the last month kept repeating themselves over and over again in his head and he was actually shaking. Nobody noticed though, all too busy to pay attention to Emily and her fake smile and fake laugh. 

 

His stomach was churning; he could actually hear it and he wondered if everybody else could hear it as well. They probably could and just laughed about it in their head and making fun of Louis for being so stupid to believe that Harry would actually love him. 

 

He wanted to cry and scream and throw up and he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. He couldn't just sit there and watch Harry flirt with someone else. So he quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom. No one seemed to notice that he spoke and left though.

 

He fell to his knees the second he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. He watched all the food and drinks he had had that day just come out of his mouth and into the toilet bowls. Tears were soon followed.

 

Every moment of the past three years played themselves in his head, from the first time he saw Harry until just a few hours ago when he and Harry were alone at the park. It just appeared to be a running joke for everyone but him. He was happy with his life and how it turned out and he was happy with Harry.

 

When he was sure that nothing was coming up from his stomach anymore he stood up and flushed the toilet. He was sure that everybody could hear him, but nobody cared to check on him. He turned on the sink and letting it run for a little bit to get it the coldest as possible. He felt his phone in his pocket vibrate and even though he was pretty sure about who it was he checked it once he got done rinsing his mouth. It couldn't be any worse than it already was. 

 

**From unknown:**

_Does the poor baby feel sick about the fact that his precious boyfriend is so obviously into a girl and don't care about you? I told you it would happen. Try not to gag so loudly, I don't want to hear how you sound when you go down on somebody._

 

He tried to feel surprised and shocked about finding out who had texted him, but he wasn't in the slightest. He had felt it since they met him; he just couldn't put it together to think about it earlier. It would make so much sense. How she suddenly showed up in a park where he and Harry would be, how she introduced herself as Harry's ex, how fake her smile was and how fake everything else about her was. She had planned it the whole time and she was spying on them. She just waited for the right time to strike. 

 

He spent another five minutes over the toilet bowl throwing up the remaining content of his stomach.

 

When he had yet again rinsed his mouth and was sure that nothing else would come up he made his way back to the living room where the rest of the boys were still sitting and talking with Emily.

 

The second they all saw him Harry was on his feet and by him to wrap his arms tight around him.

 

“Are you okay? I heard you throw up.”

 

He didn't dare speak, afraid that his voice would crack and he would cry. Instead he just nodded and held onto Harry a little tighter. He liked being hugged by Harry like that and he would miss it when they were over.

 

This time when they sat down on the sofa again, Harry kept close to him and didn't let anyone come between them. Emily still kept trying to flirt with him and Harry kept flirting back and although Louis wanted to be mad he just liked to think that Harry had no clue that he was flirting and that it was just normal for him.

 

It didn't stop him from wanting to cry though when Emily leaned to whisper in Harry's ear and Harry would giggle like it was all a big secret. He wanted to slap her and yell at her to get the fuck out of their house and he wanted to show everyone what a horrible person she is. He had no proof though; the text didn't actually say they were from her. Louis just knew. 

 

But instead of doing anything he just had to sit back, watch it all happen and try to ignore the pain in his heart and the tears that were pressing from behind his eyelids.

 

\---

 

“Well, it's been great meeting all of you and as much as I would love to stay longer, I think it's time for me to head back to my hotel. But I'll see you all at the concert tomorrow night, right?”

 

While everybody got up to follow her to the door and hug her goodbye Louis took the opportunity to run up to his and Harry's shared bedroom, his tears already falling down half way there. He had hoped that it was the last time he had to see her ever again, but somehow she had a ticket to their show the next day. Did she buy it herself or did the boys give her it like they sometimes used to do with close friends and family?

 

How long he had been crying in bed he had no idea, but he didn't hear the door open or the footsteps that walked to the bed until he felt the weight behind him and the body that pressed itself onto his. A few seconds later an arm sneaked its way around his waist to hold him close.

 

“What's wrong Lou? Please stop lying to me, I know something is wrong.”

 

Hearing Harry's voice so soft and caring just made him cry even more. He loved it when Harry became like that and it felt like Harry actually cared about it, like he mattered to him. Maybe he did or maybe he didn't, but Louis needed to tell him either way.

 

“You're going to break up with me, aren't you? Why are you waiting so long to do it?” 

 

He could actually feel Harry pulling him closer and holding him tighter, something Louis should've done instead to show Harry how much he didn't want him to leave him.

 

“Why would I do that? I love you Louis, I came out to the world just to show them and you how much I love you. Who made you believe that I would ever break up with you after all that?”

 

He had expected Harry to be mad or laugh at him or react in a totally different way, he didn't expect Harry to hold him so close and tight, like he was the one afraid of Louis leaving him. Which would never happen.

 

He managed to turn himself around so that he was looking into Harry's eyes and he could see the tears in them that he had caused.

 

“I've been getting these texts ever since we came out. They've been horrible and I guess it's been so many that I ended up believing in them. And then I didn't believe them today at the park, but then Emily showed up and it all became worse. She kept flirting with you and you kept flirting with her and then she texted me and you didn't check up on me even though I know you could hear me being sick and –“ 

 

He was crying fully now and all the tears and the snot just made him hard for him to talk. But Harry knew now at least and he could just break up with him know that he knew that Louis knew that he was going to.

 

“I did not flirt with Emily; I don't like her like that at all. We used to date back in school and it only lasted for two weeks before she drove me nuts and I broke up with her. I would never break up with you for her. I love you, don't ever doubt that.” 

 

Louis wanted to believe him, but it was hard. The texts said otherwise.

 

“Wait, did you say Emily texted you? How did she get your number? Is she the one who's been texting you all this time?”

 

He couldn't do anything but nod; he didn't want to look Harry in the face. He would probably be disappointed in him and laugh at him for believing that. 

 

“Show them to me.”

He started to shake his head, he didn't want to show them, but when Harry kissed him and whispered that he wanted to see them he couldn't say no.

 

It was silent for five minutes after he had given his phone to Harry. He had opened his eyes as watched as Harry read over every single text he had gotten from the unknown number. He was glad that he didn't delete them; he thought they might come in handy one day and decided not to. 

 

“I can't believe this. She's suck a fucking bitch. I should've known though. I've never been able to keep a girlfriend for longer than a week before they broke up with me. I've always assumed that it was something wrong with me, but maybe she threatened them as well. Why didn't you tell me before?”

 

Harry began stroking his hair and just looking at him. His eyes weren't judging him or laughing at him and Louis believed that he was telling the truth. 

 

“I didn't know who it was or what she was capable of doing. What if she tried to hurt me or you or one of the boys or our families? I couldn't risk that. I didn't want to lose you.”

 

He had no more tears to cry so instead he pressed himself into Harry's chest just to lay there and smell him. It wasn’t over; he wasn't going to lose Harry. He had nothing to miss. 

 

“I love you Louis, forever and always. You shouldn't ever question that.”

 

“I know. I love you too.”

 

Louis relaxed properly when Harry started humming into his hair and not soon after his eyes fell shut and he fell asleep safe in his boyfriend's arms.

 

\---

 

Right before the show the day after they had all gathered the boys and the band to talk about their plan for revenge against Emily and thankfully everybody agreed.

 

When the time came to go through with the plan they were all sweating from all the running and the dancing they had done. And they were overwhelmed by all the screaming and all the love from their fans that were still there to support them even after they came out. 

 

They had planned it to be the last song for the night even though it was a song they had never performed live before. It was a perfect song for the occasion though. 

 

Emily had been standing on front row the whole concert and she had kept yelling Harry's name over and over again and she had waved and thrown her bra at him and at one point she had even flashed him. Louis had to turn off his microphone and laugh for a good couple of minutes after that. What on earth did she think she was doing? 

 

“We'd like to thank all of you so much for coming out here tonight. You're the best freaking fans in the whole entire world and we love you so much. This wouldn't be possible without you! We hope you had a great time and that you have a safe trip home. This is our last song for tonight. It's a song we've never done live before. I'd like to dedicate this song to a special someone and I'd like to tell her that I want her to stay away from me and Louis. I never want to see you ever again. You know who you are. Thank you so much for coming tonight!”

 

Liam started singing the opening of Taken as soon as Harry finished his speech. He made his way over to the front of the stage to stand in front of a very red and mad looking Emily. He just laughed and blew her a kiss. Louis was pretty sure he wouldn't have a problem with her anymore and that he could finally be happy with Harry like he always wanted to.

 


End file.
